Gogo's Crazy Bones
Gogo's Crazy Bones were another line of collectibles that Magic Box made. Some inspiration for some of the Bungees' qualities were taken from this series of collectibles. While the classic characters were released in 1996, the modern sets are the inspiration for Bungees. Implementation/Inspiration for Bungees Series 1/Originals The first series was released in 2008. There were 80 characters to collect, each one available in 5 colors. *In this series, there were Wanted and Most Wanted Gogos, with the Wanted Gogos being the inspiration for the Wanted Series. Series 2/Evolution The second series was released in 2008, some time after Series 1. The Gogos in this series come in 5 colors, use the same molds as the Series 1 Gogos, there are 80 characters to collect with no Wanted/Most Wanted Gogos and half of the characters that make up this series have a glittery finish. *The glittery Gogos may have inspired the Flash Series. Series 3/Explorer The third series was released in 2009 in the UK and 2011 in the USA. The characters come in 5 different colors, four normal and one with a glossy finish (called a "Laser" finish, any Gogos with this glossy finish are refered to as "Laser Gogos"). *The Bungees, namely the Bionic ones, have a glossy look that slightly resemble the Laser Gogos. Series 4/Power The fourth series was released in 2009 in the UK and 2012 in the USA. There are 80 characters in this series, with 10 of them having a Most Wanted form as well. Each character comes in 4 colors, 2 normal and 2 shiny finishes even shinier then the Laser Gogos in Series 3. *In every series besides this one, each pack of Gogos came with stickers (probably inspired the Bionic sticker album). In this series, cards were used instead (inspiration for Cards). Series 5/Superstar The fifth series was released in 2010 in the UK and was set for release in 2012 for the USA, but it never got released in the USA. The characters in this series are the most famous Gogos from Series 1-4, come in 2 colors and have a fuzzy finish. There are also 4 Most Wanted characters and Gogo's Cubes, which are used to store your Gogos. *The characters in this series come in 2 colors, and so do the characters in Series 1 (Europe) and Bionic Bungees. Series 6/Edge The sixth series was released in 2012 in the UK, but it hasn't been announced for a release in the USA. There are 60 characters to collect in 5 colors. The characters in this series were taken from the Megatrip series in Brazil and the Philippines. *The fact that this series was taken from Megatrip may have inspired the usage of Bionic Bungees characters in Series 1 (US). Trivia *In Israel, there are Gogos in Series 2/Evolution that have the same shiny finish as Series 4/Power in addition to the glittery Gogos. *In Brazil and the Philippines, the Series 1/Originals characters (excluding numbers 7, 26 and 63-80) were used for the Brazilian/Philippian version of Series 1, called "Urban Toys". *A Gogo's Crazy Bones TV show was set to be released in 2012, but it didn't get released. The only episode that exists is the pilot episode. *Every Magic Box Gogo has a Magic Box stamp on the back of it. This is a PPI Worldwide stamp for international releases. For Edge, 20 characters from Megatrip got taken out. Magic Box goofed off, however, and left the PPI Worldwide stamps on the characters; in Edge, numbers 41-60 retain their original numbers, 61-80, on their stamps, while there are no characters with stamps that have the numbers 41-60 on them.